Unexpected Gift
by nanabe
Summary: She was a normal girl. He was an outstanding, stupendous, almostperfect soccer player. And what did Christmas hold for them? My Christmas gift to all Captain Tsubasa fans out there!


UNEXPECTED GIFT

By: silver gem yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa!

Summary: She was a normal girl. He was an outstanding, stupendous, almost-perfect soccer player. And what did Christmas hold for them? My Christmas gift to all Captain Tsubasa fans out there!

Unexpected Gift

By: silver gem yuki

**Author's Rants:** Hi guys! I'm back with another Captsu fic! Sorry I wasn't able to update my other stories…I'm thinking of deleting them for a while until I think I'm ready to post them again. What do you think? I don't know…my best friend's been bugging me to continue my stories but I'm being pressured with everything! I still have to take those special exams; you know…they don't take themselves! Plus, there's the reviewing…the studying…the celebrating…the decorating…the time-pressuring…everything! I think that I'm going out of for a while…I dunno…well, here's the story!

And there he goes again.

I wish I just knew how he felt for me…

It's just this feeling I get when he's around.

I feel so weak…

So helpless…

So vulnerable…

So feeble…

I just don't feel comfortable around him.

His smile…

His hair…

His eyes…

Everything is special about him.

Maybe that's why I like him.

Maybe that's why he makes my heart tremble like this…

I don't know what to do.

I'm 18 years old, and I still act like a kid.

I don't really understand myself.

My name is Sanae Nakazawa, and I live in Shizuoka, Japan.

That's the only probable thing I understand about myself right now.

I am popular in school, I'm smart, and I'm pretty.

That's what everyone tells me.

But is that how he sees me?

I spend most of my time daydreaming about him.

How does he see me?

Does he notice me?

Does he see me the way I see him?

I don't really know.

I look out onto the frosty morning.

The first rays of light peep through the clouds of the eternally blue sky.

Correction.

The eternally dark blue sky.

It's winter already; and people have been rushing in and out of stores buying gifts.

Honestly, I don't understand why people buy so many gifts when you receive thrice as you give.

It's really weird.

I really like the feeling of giving…

They say it's better to give than to receive…

I don't know why I said my earlier statement…

Anyway, I don't know why I'm in love with Oozora Tsubasa, of all the people to fall in love with…

I fell for him…

Why?

I don't know…

Maybe I'm not ready to answer that question.

Well, here I am in the store, trying to find the perfect gift to give him.

It's the weekends, and the malls are packed!

There's still school tomorrow, I wonder what we'll do…

I strolled by the malls, still trying to find that gift.

I didn't notice time fly by.

The next time I looked at my watch, it was already 5 PM.

God, is it really that late!

And I walked out of the mall still wondering what to give him…

The next day came by and I was seated on my seat at school once again…

Everyone came strolling in, chatting happily with smiles on their faces.

Talking about the Christmas season…

Honestly, I don't know why we're celebrating it, we're not even Christians for Pete's sake!

Maybe because the whole world's celebrating it and we don't want to be left out.

Probably…

Here comes the teacher.

I managed to take a peek at him, even though it was just for a split-second…

Why does he have to be so far away!

Tsubasa-kun…

It's another one of those boring geography lessons…

I looked out into the icy, freezing morning.

It was like yesterday, cold and uneventful.

What on earth am I going to give him?

"Nakazawa, Sanae!"

The mention of my name broke me out of my reverie.

"Hai?" I asked rather innocently.

"Have you been daydreaming again?" the teacher asked.

"H-hai…"I replied as I placed my hand at the back of my head.

"Sigh…just answer my question." The teacher sighed and removed his glasses.

"Uhh…what's the question?" I whispered to Kumi Sugimoto, my seatmate.

"Capital of Germany." Kumi replied.

"No talking in class! Detention for 10 minutes." The teacher bellowed.

I stared at the teacher.

He can't put me in detention!

He can't!

"Answer my question then go straight to the principal." The teacher added.

"Berlin." I said rather casually.

I stood up and was about to walk through the door when suddenly…

"Correction. Detention. Make it 5 minutes since you answered it correctly." The teacher corrected.

I'm going to thank my lucky stars for this!

My detention's half the span time!

Thank you!

"Ms. Nakazawa. You're going along with Ms. Sugimoto." The teacher said.

The two of us were walking down the hallway.

"I can't believe Mr. Mitsuyoka gave us detention-again! This is the 10th time this month!" Kumi retorted.

"I know. Well, at least this time it's just 5 minutes." I replied.

"You've been spacing out a lot. What's wrong with you?" Kumi asked all of a sudden.

"I don't really know. And, I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble again." I said.

We entered the detention room, presented our detention slip give to us by Mr. Mitsuyoka to the detention keeper, and went into the seats.

We just sat there doing nothing for 5 minutes.

Absolutely nothing.

You do one move and your detention time increase by 100.

Just when I thought the detention wouldn't be over, it did.

The DK gave us our slip to reenter Mr. Mitsuyoka's class and we went straight there.

We knocked and entered, but then…

"Ms. Nakazawa and Ms. Sugimoto! To be able to reenter class, what is the capital of Colombia, Brazil, Belgium, Sweden and Switzerland?" The teacher suddenly asked.

Damn it! Good thing I took one last look at the world map yesterday…

I took a deep breath before saying…

"Bogotá, Colombia; Brasilia, Brazil; Brussels, Belgium; Stockholm, Sweden and Bern, Switzerland." I replied.

Thank God he asked me the capital of my favorite countries!

"Very good. You may return to your seats." Mr. Mitsuyoka said.

We sat on our seats before collapsing on the table.

"Those were really hard questions. Thanks, Sanae! I owe you one." Kumi said.

"Let's just be thankful he asked the capitals of my favorite countries." I replied before sitting up straight.

"Excuse me, dear students of Nankatsu High! Morning and afternoon classes are cancelled for the day! There will be a meeting in the auditorium at exactly 10 AM! I repeat! Morning and afternoon classes are cancelled for the day! There will be a meeting in the auditorium at exactly 10 AM! For those of you who don't know the time, it's exactly 9:15 AM. Thank you!" the speaker suddenly said.

Everyone cheered, including me, of course!

A whole day in school without classes! I can spend the day admiring on and on on Tsubasa!

"You're lucky today kids, but tomorrow, I'll get my revenge!" Mr. Mitsuyoka said together while laughing evilly.

"There are no classes tomorrow. Today's the last day of classes." Anna Kabayakawa, another excellently stupid student with short, auburn hair and green emerald eyes informed.

"She's right!" The whole class chorused.

"I must be on my way now…" the teacher said before exiting the room in a hurry.

"Honestly, I don't understand what's wrong with that teacher…" Nina Tanashi, a girl with dark blue hair always tied up with a clamp and dark green eyes complained.

"We still have like 40 minutes! What do you want to do?" Ryo Ishizaki, the big-mouthed defender of the Nankatsu team, asked.

"I dunno. Don't ask me. All I want to do is finish this book…No! Don't do it, Meg! It's a trap! ……………On second thought, you can go on. When you're gone dead, I can have Ryu all to myself! Hahahahaha!" Krizzie Kurisaki, a girl with black hair and coffee eyes, exclaimed as she was reading a manga called Detective School Q.

She was reacting in whatever was happening in the manga.

Like the time when she was reading a part about some culprit sneaking up on some Kazuma, she suddenly jumped up and started screaming about some culprit sneaking up on some Kazuma, startling everyone and then disturbing the class thus getting she herself in trouble and getting detention for the rest of the day and some other related things like that…

"She's acting weird again…" Rueloko Mido, a black curly-haired boy with amber eyes, said from his seat out back.

"Did you know what's going to happen next? The culprit's gonna sneak up on Kyu as he was planning to kill Meg then when he's through, he's gonna kill Kinta but then he won't succeed then he'll…" Phia Nokoro, one of the most naughty classmates of 3-B with short, violet hair and blue eyes, said as she followed Krizzie around.

"No! No! No! Anna! Save me! I'm not listening!" Krizzie said as she covered her ears with her hands and running away from Phia.

It was obvious that Phia was bugging Krizzie.

Again.

Only someone stupid would not notice how they fight.

Like Ishizaki, for example.

How stupid could he get?

I don't know.

Probably he doesn't even know.

Whatever.

And this weirdness continued on for 40 minutes.

Suddenly, we were filing into the auditorium along with the other students.

I sat along with Anna, Nina, Rueloko, Phia, Krizzie, Kumi, Yoshiko, Matsuyama and the rest of the gang.

"I'm so excited! I finally have something to write for the newspaper!" Denni Amano, the smartest girl in our class (probably in our level) with dark green hair and violet eyes, said.

"Of course you are. You always have something to write for the paper." Anna replied.

Denni just nodded.

The principal came in that caused everyone to quiet down.

Once he noticed everyone was quiet enough to talk, he started his speech.

"Students, since the Christmas season is nearing, we have decided to hold a Yuletide Ball." The principal said.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"The Yuletide Ball will be within 2 weeks. That's on December 20. Exactly at 8 PM, complete or not, the Yuletide Ball will start. Everyone's invited. I hope you'll be able to find a date as soon as possible! That's all. You may go. Nobody may leave the campus, but they may wander around school as I gather the class representatives in a meeting. All class representatives of each class please go to the Viewing Room 5 in exactly 10 minutes. That's all." The principal declared before disappearing.

Great.

Now I have to find a date and something to wear within 2 weeks!

How on earth am I going to do that?

As we were filing out, Anna suddenly came to me.

"Hey there, Sanae! Me and the other girls are going shopping later on. Wanna come?" Anna asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

"Great! See you at the gate at dismissal! Bye!" Anna said before disappearing onto the crowd.

Will he ask me out?

Will Bas go out with another girl?

I don't really know…

But, God! How I wish he'd go to the Yuletide Ball with me…

Please, Tsubasa-kun…

Ask me out, just this once…

Later on, I met with Anna, Nina, Denni, Krizzie, Kumi, Yoshiko and Yayoi by the gate.

Phia wasn't coming because she doesn't like dresses.

"Let's go!" Anna said and led the way to the mall.

"By the way, Sanae. We decided to meet the boys tomorrow at my house to help them with their outfits. Planning on coming?" Nina asked.

Nina was really rich since she was an only child.

So far, the only people I know who are rich in my class are Anna, Nina, Krizzie, Denni, Izawa, Taro and some other guys…

"What do you think is the best style of dress?" Yayoi asked.

"If you ask me, I think that spaghetti-strap or tube top is the best kind of dress. If the dress is sleeveless, it's really ugly. Either that or something that has a low neckline." Anna replied.

"Wow! You sure can become a seamstress with your talent." Yoshiko said.

"No! Not seamstress, fashion designer." Anna corrected.

We talked a bit more before finally arriving at the mall.

"Come with me! I know this really cool dress store. They sell really cool designs!" Krizzie said and led the way to a dress shop called 'Dress-a-doll'.

If you ask me, it's a really weird name…

Whatever.

We entered.

It was filled with dresses filled with different designs and different colors and different shades.

It was really a shopper's fantasy.

"Now! Nina, since you have dark blue hair, I recommend you wear a light violet dress. Since this is a Yuletide Ball, I recommend you wear a dress with both light and dark shades or maybe an even-toned shade." Anna said as she helped the others with their clothes.

She said that since I was dark haired girl, she recommended a light blue shade.

I got a dress that has a light blue shade and made with some silk, it was showered with blue beads on the lower part and it was an off shoulder dress.

"KAWAII! You look so great, Sanae-chan! You should take it!" Anna said with heart eyes.

I don't know what's her problem.

Soon enough, we got what we want (thanks to Anna for the help) and we were walking out of the mall already.

When we got out, it was already snowing and the sky was dark.

Anna looked at her watch.

I looked at mine.

8 PM.

"Gosh! Is it really that late! I better get going! Chow!" Anna said and sped off in one direction.

Soon enough, we were already going off in our own directions.

I keep on wondering if he'll ever ask me out…

I guess not.

I heaved out a sigh.

I arrived at my house.

I slowly crept on my bed and snuggled closer to the mattress.

Tonight's temperature went really low.

10 degrees below 0.

I woke up to see the sun's rays reaching out in my room.

It was so bright…

I looked at the alarm clock.

8 AM.

I guess I should be getting up and going.

I promised them I'd go to Nina's house.

A few minutes later, Anna came knocking on my door.

"Hey, Sanae! Hurry up or Nina will get mad again!" Anna shouted as she rang the doorbell again.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

Why do people have to be so pushy these days?

A few minutes later, I was walking down the street with Anna towards Nina's residence.

"You're in love with Bas, aren't you?" Anna asked all of a sudden.

Well, I guess it's pretty much obvious…

I nodded my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just asking." Anna replied casually.

A few moments of silence later, we were in front of Nina's lawn.

"Nina! We're here!" Anna said as she rang the doorbell.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never come!" Nina shouted back as she opened the gate.

"Sorry!" Anna said as we walked briskly towards a room.

"Everyone's already inside. Now, come on! Everyone's already waiting for you!" Nina said as she pushed the door open.

"OK! I'm ready!" Anna said.

I found Kumi and sat along with her.

Bas was there along with some boys like Izawa, Taro, Genzo, Ishizaki and the others.

"Don't tell me I'll be the one to sew their clothes…" Anna said in disbelief.

"Umm…does anyone know about any tuxedo store around here…?" Anna asked.

"Well, there is this one in the mall…I think it's called 'Tux Deluxe' or something…" Izawa said as he placed a thoughtful finger on his chin.

Yet another store with a weird name…

"Then can we just go there?" Anna asked.

"Sure! Whatever…" Genzo said.

"I wasn't talking to you, you big-nose loser!" Anna said.

(Genzo suddenly hurt his nose in a stupid random soccer accident. It's swelling.)

"Shut up, darn girl!" Genzo retorted.

Instead of replying, Anna started singing…

"Genzo the big-nose loser,

Had a very big red nose!

And if you ever saw it,

You can even say it shows!

All of the others hate him,

They even call him names!

They never let poor Genzo

Play in any soccer games!"

Everyone started laughing.

They started singing along with her.

"Then one frosty Christmas Eve,

Tsubasa came to say,

"Genzo you look like you were in a fight,

Won't you have a surgery tonight?""

(It's in the tune of 'Rudolf the Red-Nose Reindeer'.)

"Shut up, everyone! It's that stupid darn ball's fault I'm receiving this torture!" Genzo shouted over the riot.

"Genzo the big-nose loser,

Had a surgery that night…

He looked even worse

Than before the surgery!"

Everyone continued.

They repeated the song 5 times before stopping and laughing.

"Ok, Ok, let's go…I think he's pissed off enough for the morning." Anna said in between laughs.

Genzo looked like he was going to explode.

"Aw…is our little Rudolph getting angwee?" Taro asked in a childlike voice as he patted Genzo's head.

"Shut up! I wasn't planning on going on this stupid Ball anyway! If Tsubasa wasn't going, I wouldn't be going either!" Genzo retorted as his head became big and everyone else became small.

"It looks like Genzo's nose isn't the only one turning huge. His head is, too!" Tsubasa whispered to no one in particular.

"I think I'll agree with you on that one…" Ishizaki replied.

"You guys coming or not?" Kumi asked from the door.

While the boys were fighting inside, we (the girls) already snooped out.

We walked to the mall again.

It was nothing more but silence.

Nina was walking with Chris Tachikata (another hottie from our class), Anna with Ace Yukushi (another cute guy from our class), Kumi with Hajime Taki (the forward), Yayoi with Jun Misugi (you know him), Yoshiko with Hikaru Matsuyama (Forward or midfielder?), Denni with Teppei Kisugi (the forward), Krizzie with Izawa, Yuki Tamane (the captain of the cheerleading team) with Taro, Genzo with Ken, Hyuga with Takeshi, Urabe with Ishizaki, Lina Hayamasaki (the quiet one from Paris) with Riza Kawamori (the girl who's crazy and always late), Ben Tatsumaki (the other member of the idiot trio) with Yuzo Morisaki (the goalie) and me with Bas.

Me with Bas!

ME WITH BAS!

God…

What am I going to do!

"Hey Sanae…" he started.

"Y-ye-yeah?" I asked.

"Would you like to go with me to the Ball?" He asked.

Am I in heaven or did the angels just him with their harps?

Did he just ask me out?

"It's-it's-it's Ok I-if you don't want to-to go w-with m-me! I-I mean you're s-so po-po-popular I-I b-bet s-someone a-asked y-you out a-already! What was I thinking!" Bas suddenly stammered as he turned beet red and laughed softly.

"Of course I'll go with you." I replied.

Did I just say that!

"Really! You will! Thanks!" Bas said and hugged me.

It was just for a second but I'm pretty sure he hugged me…

Otherwise, was that just the wind?

He asked me out…

It's a dream come true!

"I'm sorry for hugging you…" he apologized.

"Um…no…it's OK! At least nobody saw it." I replied.

I looked at the others.

They were looking at us slyly.

They saw it.

"What are you looking at!" I asked angrily.

"Oh, just nothing! I'm pretty sure you guys hugged…"Anna said rather thoughtfully.

"Shut up and continue walking or else the mall is gonna be packed again!" I replied hastily.

"Yes, ma'm!" Anna said and saluted before running ahead of the others.

"Hey! Wait up! You promised to help us with our clothes!" Ace shouted.

"Then hurry up, you slowpoke! The malls are going to be packed and it'll be all your fault!" Anna shouted back.

"What! Girls just have to be pushy these days…" Ace said and ran after Anna.

"Hey! You guys! Wait up!" Nina shouted.

Everyone started running except for Nina, Denni, Yayoi, Yoshiko, Lina and me.

Honestly, are they that childish?

As if reading my mind, the other girls just said the same thing.

"Honestly, are they that childish?"

They chorused.

Weird…

We finally got there in exactly 20 minutes.

"Well, where's the store?" Anna asked.

"I dunno. I just saw it in the paper." Izawa replied.

Anna fell down, Anime-style.

"Great! Now we have to search the whole mall for a store!" Anna complained.

"Or we could just go to the second floor on the left wing, the 6th store from there." Ben said.

"What!" Anna asked as her jaws dropped.

"It says so here on the mall map. See? 'Tux Deluxe'. Duh." Chris said rather coolly.

"Nobody asked you to speak, you know." Anna said as her hands balled up into fists with a vein popping out of her head.

"Lead the way, Ben!" Ace shouted energetically.

"Shut up." Anna said and landed a punch on Ace's head.

"Ouch! Hey! Whatcha do that for!" Ace shouted angrily.

"Why? You deserve it…" Anna said and walked away towards the escalator.

"Sometimes I just don't understand that girl…" Ace whispered.

"But still…" Ace said as he straightened his face.

"We managed to get along this far…since grade 1…" Ace said and followed the others in the escalator.

"So...are you going to ask her…?" Ben said as he nudged Ace's arm.

"You know what? I dunno." Ace replied and looked up.

Sometimes, boys could become weird.

Especially if they have a crush on you.

Like Ace and Anna.

I'm not sure.

Whatever.

After a few seconds, we were running through the second floor.

In a minute, we were in the mentioned store.

"Ok, let's get started!" Anna said and rolled up her sleeves.

"Anna, don't do that. It's pretty much impolite." Denni informed.

"Gomen." Anna said and unrolled her sleeves.

"Now, since you're all dark-haired boys –except for Ben and Chris- I suggest you wear something light- like white, brown or blue, for example." Anna instructed.

"But…isn't blue a dark color?" Hajime asked.

"Hel-lo! Are you the fashion expert here?" Anna snapped.

"Well then, sor-ry!" Hajime huffed.

"Sometimes girls could just get on my nerve…" Hajime said.

"What did you say!" I asked rather angrily as a vein formed on my head.

"Oh, nothing, Ms. Sanae Oozora!" Hajime joked.

"Huh?" Tsubasa asked from his place upon hearing 'Oozora'.

"Oh, nothing!" Hajime said and resumed what he was doing.

And sometimes boys get on my nerves…

"Now, Chris and Ben! Since your hair colors are light, I suggest you wear something dark…like black! Yes! That's perfect! Black!" Anna said.

"Uhh…just a question…why can't we wear any other color than what you've mentioned?" Taro asked.

"BECAUSE…it's just plain natural to wear those colors. It's…well…how do you say it? More…common…much more pleasing to the eyes. Plus, you won't look like a weirdo." Anna informed.

"Ok…" Taro replied.

After a few boring hours, the boys finally finished with their wardrobes.

The boys were also finally able to ask out the girls to the Ball.

A few more moments passed and the night arrived.

We each waved a swift goodbye before heading into the direction of our houses.

The days passed quickly and before we knew it, the day of the Yuletide Ball arrived.

I was scared, confused and happy at the same time.

Scared because: what if I do something wrong or say something stupid?

Confused because: Why me of all the people in the world?

Happy because: Are you crazy! My crush asked me out! How am I supposed to feel?

I put on the light blue dress that Anna said looked good on me.

I fixed my hair up neatly in a tight bun with some strands of my hair by the side of my head.

I'm ready.

Now, all I have to do is wait for Tsubasa to arrive and pick me up.

I hope he likes the way I look.

It's already 7:35…

He should be arriving right about now…

The doorbell rang.

Ok, here I go.

I slowly stood up and walked down the stairs.

Two black orbs met me.

Tsubasa looked so cute in his blue tuxedo.

Bas was staring at me.

What!

"You looked great, Sanae-chan…" He trailed off.

"Thanks." I replied, although I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Here. These are for you." He said and presented me a bouquet of the loveliest flowers I've seen in my life.

"Thanks. They're beautiful. I love them." I simply replied and accepted the bouquet.

We stared at each other for a while until…

"Hey, guys! What's taking you so long!" a voice suddenly boomed.

Out of sheer fright, I hugged him.

Yes, I did.

When I realized it was just Ace and Anna, I heaved out a sigh before letting go.

"Oohh…this is great!" Anna said.

She was taping everything in her ever-handy video camera.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

"Hey Ace…are you going with Anna?" Bas asked slyly.

"Kinda…we're both dateless, so we decided to go together. She forced me to stop by here, and here we are, standing in your living room." Ace replied with boredom.

"Well then, we better get going or we'll be late!" Anna exclaimed as she looked at her watch.

It was already 7:50.

I nodded and we set off.

It was just a short walk towards the hotel, but it was romantic.

I held onto Bas' arm.

It was really weird so as why I did that…

Ace and Anna were still fighting as usual.

"Hey guys…give it a break, won't ya? I mean, this is the Yuletide Ball. It's Christmas! Give it a break, even for just this moment." Bas explained.

"I guess." Anna shrugged.

"Ok. No fighting for the night, Ok?" Ace said with a smile.

"Agreed!" Anna replied with another grin.

"Don't they make a really cute couple?" I whispered to Bas.

"They sure do…" Bas replied.

We looked at Anna and Ace.

They were walking side by side; they look like a real couple.

It was hard to believe they fight.

Anna was wearing a faded violet dress that was a spaghetti-strap style.

It was long and a bit fluffy at the lower part.

It was decorated with violet beads and violet silk.

It was really great.

Ace was wearing a black tuxedo.

Yes; it wasn't suppose to be what Anna recommended.

But he almost had light hair.

I mean, his hair color is between black and brown.

Or a combination of both.

Whatever.

A few minutes later, we came to the hotel, all decorated for the Yuletide Ball.

It was just magnificent.

We found the rest of the team (together with their 'dates') separated in 6 tables for 4.

The four of us sat on a table.

The night went by smoothly.

Then, it was time for the dance.

"May I take this dance?" Bas asked in a good manner as he offered his hand.

I'm pretty sure he's blushing.

I nodded and accepted.

To my surprise, he dances very well.

We were dancing on the dancing floor, hand in hand.

(Song playing: Honey by Chihiro)

We were looking into each other's eyes intently.

We were lost in our own world.

A few moments passed.

I think we've been dancing for about 15 minutes.

Tsubasa showed no sign of stopping.

(Song playing: I Hear You Everywhere from Chobits)

I think I get the message of the song.

What if…?

I suddenly disappear…

Without telling him my true feelings?

I must tell him now…

"Tsubasa…" I started.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I just want you to know…"

"That?"

"That I…I…"

"Hn?"

I can't do it.

I don't have the courage to tell him yet.

(Song playing: Mou Sukoshi… Mou Sukoshi… from Midori no Hibi)

Please, God…

Give me courage…

"oh, it's nothing!" I replied instead.

"Sanae…" he said and looked at me with a concerned face.

"If there's something you want to tell me, let me know…" He said with one of his sweetest smiles.

I blushed when I saw him smile.

God, he was so cute…

(Song playing: Super Duper Love Love Days from Card Captor Sakura)

"Sanae, there's something I need to tell you…" he started.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

He took a deep breath.

His face softened.

"Aishiteru… Sanae-chan…" he finished.

I was dumbfounded.

I love him too…

He felt the same way for me…

I looked at him with eyes full of tears.

"Aishiteru, Tsubasa-kun…" I replied as tears started rolling down my face.

I was so happy.

Now I didn't have to worry of how he feels about me.

I buried my face in his chest.

"Don't cry… you'll just ruin your make-up…" his soothing voice came.

I cried harder.

No, these weren't tears of sadness.

These are tears of happiness.

"With or without make-up, you still look cute…" Bas' gentle voice came again.

Thank you, Lord…

"Smile…for me…" Bas requested.

I looked up and met with his peaceful dark eyes.

He was smiling down on me.

I smiled at him.

I smiled the sweetest that I could at him.

This is all that I've ever hoped for.

Everything…

**-owari-**

**Well! There's another story! You liked it? Yeah…forgot to mention this is a one-shot…well, tell me what you think! Thanks again! Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year To All! Holiday greetings! Love ya!**


End file.
